USS Sutherland (NCC-1718)
The USS Sutherland (NCC-1718) was a Constitution class starship operational in the mid-late 23rd century. It was commanded by Captain Jacques Maison. Under the administration of Maison and his personal mandates, the USS Sutherland had a culture of progress, openness and team work bordering on perfectionism. The crew cooperated without incident or conflict, and held high moral and ethical standards. Crew that violated these behavioral requirements were assigned to counseling or removed from the ship. This resulted in a high turnover rate. Notably, there were frequent changes in chief engineers. There were no recorded incidents of regulation infractions or violations by the USS Sutherland. Though her record was spotless, the idealism of the ship and her crew frequently landed the Sutherland in trouble. Maison refused easy solutions as a violation of regulations. During many of these incidents, she was fortunate enough to encounter the USS Tantalus. The Tantalus would save the ship through her actions, only for the Sutherland to report another success to Starfleet. This was a point of frustration for Captain Robert Lavender. Crew Captain Jacques Maison Born in Paris, France on July 13, 2217. Maison was revered by his crew as a father figure, and held a distinguished career before his assignment to the USS Sutherland. Unlike many of his contemporaries, he was an administrator and a diplomat more than an adventurer and soldier. Maison was a fervent believer in noninterference and negotiation. With his own crew, he created a sense of openness, fairness and cooperation. He would only accept crew who would cooperate and support their crew mates as part of one family free of conflict, insofar as he dictated through strict moral mandates. He never violated the Prime Directive, and never interfered with the natural development of other societies, even if that resulted in exploitation or extinction. Maison was a romantic and believed strongly in concepts like duty and honor. He believed that France was the only true civilization, and made that point known to anyone who would listen. He spoke in a distinguished accent, and would speak his native French when emotions were triggered. Maison had an adopted son named Rodney. Commander Kyle Rambridge First Officer. Born in Vancouver, Canada on August 19, 2235. His twin responsibilities included providing the Captain with a top condition vessel and crew, and acting as commander of landing party missions. Unlike his contemporaries, Rambridge would not allow Maison to go on landing party missions. Rambridge viewed Captain Maison as a father figure, and revered him. He planned to one day command his own ship. He had a prior relationship with ship's counselor Talia, which was on and off aboard the USS Sutherland. He was an optimist and a romantic. Lieutenant Commander Xaren Chief Science Officer. Born on Vulcan on February 2, 2233. Xaren possessed superior memory capacity and superior strength. He gave matters a thorough examination, explaining them in overt detail which taxed the interest of the Captain and crew. Xaren was socially awkward around the human crew of the USS Sutherland. He failed to understand humans, but made it his mission to do so. Lieutenant Talia Ship's Counselor. Born on Delta IV on March 29, 2236. Talia was an attractive and witty Starfleet professional. She was empathic, and able to understand the basic emotions and thoughts of her crew mates. She was considered of vital importance to the health of the crew. As a Deltan, she swore an oath of celibacy due to her species' over sexual prowess, which could drive non-Deltans insane. She had a prior relationship with First Officer Rambridge, and carried feelings for him. Lieutenant Elizabeth Hernandez Security Chief. Hernandez was born on a failed Earth colony in 2247. She was rescued in her teens by Captain Maison, and escaped to Earth where she attended Starfleet Academy. She was courageous, and fulfilled the same functions aboard the ship as on missions. Hernandez was famous for her Latin temperament, and worked to keep up the repute of Latin lovers. Lieutenant Harrison Kotto Chief Helmsman. Born in the United States of Africa on February 16, 2238. Kotto was born with serious birth defects, and was augmented with artificial limbs early in life. He had difficulty walking as a result. However, he kept a positive attitude and was happy with his uniqueness. His best friend was Xaren, as both of them were similarly different from the rest of the crew. Ensign K'iarr Relief Officer. Born on Cait on December 9, 2233. K'iarr was derisively referred to as "Mister Kitty" by humans in the crew. It was a name he hated. K'iarr was highly dedicated, stern, and a perfectionist. He also believed in using force as a means to resolve any issue the ship faced. He was put in his place by the rest of the crew. Lieutenant Commander Julia Howard Chief Medical Officer. Born on Earth on March 2, 2227. Howard was an extremely attractive woman. She worked long and hard to get her assignment aboard the Sutherland. She was one of the most talented and insightful physicians in Starfleet. Howard had a prior relationship with Captain Maison, but had difficulty forgiving him after the death of her husband. She found him devastatingly attractive. Ensign Rossa Nova Chief Navigator. Born on Earth on December 9, 2237. Nova was a highly intelligent, attractive and competent officer. Nova was initially part of the science division, but was reassigned to navigation. She was a realist. She did not view Captain Maison as a father figure, and was often critical of decisions made aboard the ship. She was also usually right, though her advice was always dismissed and disregarded. She was ostracized by the rest of the crew and treated like an outsider. Nova was assigned counseling as a result of not being a "team player". She was the only crew member Captain Lavender liked, and transferred to the USS Tantalus in 2269.